Lovers Rules Ch1
by angle3000
Summary: Enjoy:


Poppy's POV

"His kiss, his touch, was all I needed. . ."

It all started when I was 16, new girl at new school. . . He was in every one of my classes, always in the back, and every time, I sat in front of him (the seat in front always was empty) as I sat I felt his eyes on me, watching me, it felt like he was seeing through me seeing through my blonde curls, seeing through my soul. . . It went on for a week, he never talked, he always looked in pain, always thinking. . . He talked to me! He asked me what page to read in Science. . . odd. . . Months have gone by. . . He still just sits there. . . all alone. "Hey." He says to me poking me with his pen. I turn in my seat. "Yeah?" I ask looking at his eyes, they seem to change color, they are hazel, then black. "I am sorry I haven't introduced myself. . ." He began looking at me.

Damon's POV

I stare at her, her green eyes sparkling, her blonde bouncy curls just sitting there. . . Oh how I wanted to wrap my hands in her hair. "My name is Damon Legends." I say looking at her once more before she answers me. "My name is Poppy Seeds." She says smiling. I smile back. "Are you good at this stuff?" She asks, touching my page. "Not really, but all you have to do is read the question a couple of times." I tell her, showing her my answer, she looks at it, her glossed lips muttering the words. "Thanks Damon." She says smiling once more before turning around. I smile and go back to my work.

Poppy's POV

He is so mysterious it's been a couple of months we talk all the time. I think. . . I might just like him, like, like, like him!

Damon's POV

They found out, they read my mind, he read it, I can't see her anymore, I can't. . .

Poppy's POV

He won't talk to me! He seems hurt, I can't believe it!

Damon's POV

I can't take it anymore! I have to have her!

Poppy's POV

He seems different now! I like it, he keeps giving me these looks. . . I turn in my seat before the final bell rings. "What's going on Damon?" I ask looking at him. The bell rings. "Here." He hands me a piece of paper and leaves. . .odd. . . It reads. . . "Poppy, I am sorry I haven't talked to you. . ." I smile and look on the back it says, "I will make it up to you!" It also says his address. I jump up and run out of the room. Back home I smile, I get on my best clothes a cute silk, fluttery skirt and a silk shirt my best undergarments and I grab my phone and bag, and then leave. Walking to my convertible Mercedes Benz. I type the address into the GPS and leave following the directions and stopping in front of a large two story house. I get out and lock the car. I walk up the stairs and ring the bell.

Damon's POV

I know I should not do it, but I have to. . .

Poppy's POV

He answers the door, smiles and lets me in. "You look nice." He says showing me the way to the living room. "Were are your parents?" I ask. "Gone, at work." He answers sitting down on the couch. I sit down putting my purse to the side. He turns on the T.V. We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes before the door bell rings, he gets up and leaves. He comes back with a large box of pizza and two cans of coke. "Enjoy!" He says putting them down on the table and grabbing a slice and sitting down. "So what was that paper about?" I ask after I finish my second slice. "Didn't you read it?" He asks getting up and sitting next to me. "Yeah. . . It said you were sorry and you were going to repay me. . ." I say looking him up and down, his jet black hair, muscular arms (Make that body) and well everything about him made me want him even more. "Good, I am happy you just didn't look at the address and come." He says smiling and taking a sip of him coke or was it mine I didn't care I just kept looking at him, my eyes always on him, hoping what was going to happen was going to happen. "So were are you parents for the weekend?" He asks looking at me. "They are gone, they went to L.A. to do some stuff." I said fixing my skirt. "What about yours?" I ask looking at him, his soft lips seemed to be saying to me "Come and get me!" I turned my attention back to him. "They are at work then grabbing a plane to Paris." He answered me smiling and leaning back. "Nice." I said turning my attention to the T.V. but I then realized it was turned off. I turned to look at him, he seemed to be getting closer and closer. I sat there pulling my hair back behind my ears.

Damon's POV

I sat there getting closer and closer to her I started to smell her perfume Chanel I guessed I stared at her red glossed lips, her curves her. . .well you get the idea!

Poppy's POV

"Damon?" I asked staring at him. "What?" He said. "What's going to happen?" I ask starring at him. "What do you want to happen on a Friday afternoon?" He said getting closer. I could not stand the waiting I went for it are lips hit, I felt a shock going through my body, I smelt the sweet smell of AXE. I felt his hand go through my hair. I grabbed my hands through his grabbing him neck and pulling me closer. I was pretty much on top of him, when he seemed to stand. . .

Damon's POV

I started to get up, but was pulled down again. "Damn this girl is strong." I thought running my hands and twisting them again in her curls.

Poppy's POV

We sat there kissing well making-out until I let him get up he grabbed me and I flung my legs around his waist letting his hands slid up my legs.

Damon's POV

I ran my hand up her legs and we still kissed as I walked up the stairs, to my room. I opened the door and put her gently down on the bed.

Poppy's POV

I lay there on the bed looking up at Damon, he starred down at me, I took a quick look at his room it was blood red with a rusty orange wall in the back. I moved a little, the bed was very comfy. I smiled and looked at him his hazel eyes looking at me. I went on my knees and put my hands around his neck and kissed his I pulled him down on the bed. "Do you really want to do this?" He asked looking at me. "Are you really asking me that?" I asked looking at him. "Duh!" He said kissing me. "Why are we even talking about this?" I asked stopping and sitting up fixing my shirt and crossing my arms.

Damon's POV

I knew I wrecked the moment, it was over. . .

Poppy's POV

I sat there not knowing what to say, I looked at him. . .

Damon's POV

God what is wrong with me?

Poppy's POV

I get up off the bed and start walking to the door, but I feel my shirt hook of something so I pull and I hear it rip and start to fall I grab it and turn around. "I kinda ripped my shirt! Oh my!" I say throwing my arms into the air and let the shirt fall to the ground. Damon stares at me. I pick my feet up and let the shirt lie there. I stand by the door and wait for Damon to do something. He gets up ever so slowly and come to me. He looks at me and touches my bare skin I feel his fingers go to my waist then start to move up. I look him in the eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and move my head to his his ear and whisper, "It's your turn." He looks at me and smiles, I feel my hand go to the bottom of his shirt I grab the shirt and pull it up over his head. I stop and throw it on the ground. I look at his body, his perfect body he seems to be that kind of guy that works out alot. I run my hand up over his abs (six pack, almost eight to be exact) I stop and look at him, I run my hands around his neck and look him in the eyes. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I say.

Damon's POV

I stare at her her hot pink silk bra screams "Take me off!" I look her in the eyes and shake my head. "What kind of Friday afternoon would that be?" I say pushing her towards the wall just beside the door so I can close it and lock it.

Poppy's POV

I feel his pushing me towards the wall and I let him. I close my eyes as he kisses me. I feels so natural, the kissing part that is. He closes the door and seems to also lock it. I wrap my arms around him neck and let him grab my legs. I wrap them around his waist and run my hands down his chest stopping at his pants. I look down but don't stop kissing him. I feel my skirt starting to fall down I put my hands back behind the wall so it seems I am pushing away and try to pull my skirt up a little. He seems to stop and pick me up. I close my eyes and lay my head to his chest. I hear his heart and feel the heat come from his body I let him lay me down and I put my hand up protecting myself as he falls on top of me, I run my hands again and again over his chest but always stopping at his pants. I close my eyes and smile his kisses so soothing. I feel his hands run down my waist and stop at my skirt I life my self up to let him push them off he does. He runs his hands along my legs ever so slowly. I feel very relaxed and I look up at him. "What about you?" I say looking at my skirt on the ground. "You don't expect me to do that by myself do you?" He asked kneeing on the bed. "Yeah I do!" I say sitting up and smirking. "Okay then." He says I look away. I hear the smack as his pants hit the floor.

Damon's POV

I held her close her smooth body against me, I never felt the way I did with her, she made me feel like a new person. All alive inside, I kissed her and held her. I never wanted to let go. . . Deep inside I knew it was wrong and I knew something would come out of it. . .

Poppy's POV

I awoke that morning with him beside me, I smiled and look at the floor my clothes lay there, I put my hand on my face and rubbed, I was sore but I felt like a new person. I looked to my right to see him sleeping. I got off the bed and pulled on my undies and my bra, I got on the bed and touched his face, he opened his eyes and stared at me I smiled and kissed him. He put his arm around me and stopped. "Are you getting dressed?" He asked looking at me. "Not really, but kinda." I said kissing him again. He moved and sat up, "The bathrooms over there if you need to go." He said pointing to a door. "Okay, I said getting off the bed and grabbing my skirt and shirt and walking into the bathroom.

Damon's POV

I got up and pulled my clothes on. I looked at the floor and back at the door. I heard the door knob turn and I looked, Poppy came out shirtless holding her shirt in one hand. "I can't wear this, it is wrecked. . ." She said looking at me. "Want to borrow one of mine?" I asked opening my dresser drawer and getting out a t-shirt. "Thanks and sure." She says taking the t-shirt and pulling it over her head. I look at her and wrap my hands around her waist.

Poppy's POV

I stood there feeling his arms around my waist he kissed my neck and let me go as I grabbed my shoes and put them on. We walked down the stairs to the living room, I looked on the couch to see my purse I grabbed it and got out my cell phone, no missed calls. "Give me your number." I say throwing him the phone. He clicked in his number and passed it back to me. We walked to the front door. "Want to come over to my place?" I ask looking at him. "Sure, want to go out for breakfast?" He asked grabbing his shoes and pulling them on. "Okay." I said grabbing my keys out of my bag and opening the door. I heard him grab his wallet and follow me. We stopped before the car and I kissed his. "Were do you want to go?" I ask unlocking the door and getting in. "Nice car and I don't care, your choice." He says getting in and putting his seat belt on. I started the car and turned it in the familiar direction to the best place in the world McDonalds.

Damon's POV

I smiled when we pulled up to McDonalds I opened my door and went around to hers, holding her hand and opening the door. She went up to order our food I heard her say, "May I please have two bacon and eggs and two coffee's please." I smiled and looked out the window to see the cars on the freeway zoom past. "Damon I hope you like coffee." Poppy said coming and sitting down across from me so our feet touched. "Of course I do." I said smiling. Once our food came we ate in silence, we drank our coffee and then left. Once we got into her car her phone rang the song "Tik Tok," by Ke$ha came on, she smiled and picked it up. Her smile faded as soon as she heard the voice on the other end.

Poppy's POV

I sat in my car looking at Damon with a shock on my face listing to the voice on the other end of my phone. "So babe, waz up?" He said. "Andrew, don't call me, it's over." I told him looking away from Damon. "Come on, babe! We had an awesome time together!" Andrew said to me. "Andrew it was all about your toys and sex! There was no love in that!" I told him making my voice louder. "Okay, babe but can't we ta-" He started but I shut the phone and turned on the car and left the parking lot of Mcdonalds looking at the road. Damon didn't say a word he knew I was mad, I turned toward my house and pulled into the driveway. I turned to look at him tears welling in my eyes. "Are you, okay?" He asked putting his hands to the sides of my face and rubbing his thumb in a circle on my temple. I smiled, "Yeah, I will be." "Good, I don't want you to get hurt." He told me leaning in and kissing my forehead. I smiled and turned around, opening the door and getting out. He followed me to the door as I unlocked it and walked inside, "Coming?" I asked looking at him. "I can't sorry, I just got a message, my parents are back." He said, giving me one last kiss on the lips before turning and leaving.

Damon's POV

I left her standing in the door way with a shock on her face. She was probably thinking "What an ass!" When I got to my house I saw the familiar faces of my parents, the way my dad looked at me, I knew he found something. I walked passed them and into the house walking into the living room and sitting down. "What in hell's name it this!" My father yelled showing me Poppy's Purple silk shirt. "I had a little snack, is that okay with you dad?" I said smiling and sitting upward grabbing the shirt from his hands. "Honey, what did we say about. . . well. . . girls?" My mother said. "Come on, Lucifer!" I said to my dad. He looked at me his eyes turning there normal pure-black. "You better watch your fucking mouth boy!" He yelled at me growing red. "Come on dad, show me your normal self!" I yelled standing up and looking in the mirror on the wall I watch as my face grew black lines and I turned almost pure red, fangs forming in my teeth. "You guys stop! Who is she Damon!" my mother yelled smacking me. I turned and looked at my fathers almost completely calm face. "It is none of your guys fucking business!" I yelled strolling off and jumping two stairs at a time throwing my door shut and locking the door. I stood and looked at my still messed up bed I fell on it and smelled her sweet smell, I looked on my pillow and saw a small blond curl, I picked it up and held it in my hand. "Honey, please tell us who she is." I heard my mother say. I got out my phone and looked on the first contact it was her name. I clicked on it and I held my phone to my ear, I heard the phone ring until her soft voice clicked in. "Hello?" She said, "Hi" I said smiling, "Hey, Damon, what the hell was that?" "Nuthin, really, parents thats all." "Oh, really." "Ya." We talked until she said, "Would I ever get to meet them?" I felt my face turn but I took a deep breath and said, "It's not the best idea." I heard the phone go dead and I looked. "Fuck!" I said just as my door flew open.

Poppy's POV

I lay on my bed in shock, I looked at my phone to see the call had ended, I got up and went into my walk in closet I grabbed a pair of skinnies and shirt I pulled them on, grabbed his shirt and left. I ran to my car, jumped in and turned it on. I sped through the streets like a nascar driver on crack. Passing everyone in my way. I spin to a stop in front of his house I jump out of the car and walk to the front door. I ring the bell and I heard foot steps, a lady opens the door and looks at me be fore she smiles, "Hi, is Damon home?" I ask looking at her. "Yes, please come in I will grab him for you." She says moving aside so I can come in. "Damon! Come down here!" She yells up the stairs. I stand and listen I hear yelling I can't make the words out but it seems like an argument. I hear his door fly open and tromping down the stairs. "Who is hear, ma?" Damon says turning the corner. He stops and stares at me. "What are you doing here!" He says. "What! Your phone died all of a sudden! I didn't know what was wrong!" I yelled at him. His mother turned around and walked into the living room. "I didn't want you to come." He said coming closer to me. "Your full of it Damon! You can't get enough of me!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "So true." He says leaning in and kissing me, his lips are so hot, like velvet. . . I can't seem to get enough. Suddenly I feel him begin jerked back. I open my eyes to his a tall, back haired man standing there, his piercing eyes stared down at me. "What the!" Damon yelled pushing me towards the door. "Damon!" I yelled as he opened the door and pushed me out. "It's not a good time Poppy! Go before it gets worse!" He said closing the door in my face. "Damon open this fucking door! Right now!" I yelled knocking on the door. I gave up and jogged to my car tears welling up in my eyes. I opened the door, turned the car on and zoomed away.

Damon's POV

"What the hell was that boy!" My father yelled smacking me in the side of the face. "None of your fucking business!" I yelled walking away. "May god, protect you boy! You need it!" He yelled walking the opposite direction. I looked out the window and saw that her car was gone. I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out. I opened the garage door and crabbed my car keys off the hook I opened the door of my Chevy Commaro and turned it on. I drove to Poppy's house at full speed going a little over the speed limit. Turning into her driveway I saw her car parked I jumped out and walked to the door I knocked on it a couple of times, before I heard the door click. I saw Poppy's face as she opened it. I pushed it fully open and grabbed her and threw my lips to hers. She stood there on her tipi toes. As I let her go, she looked at me. "What the fuck was that!" She said pushing me. "Sorry, my dad was in one of him moods." I told her. "Well here!" She said passing me my shirt. "Get the fuck out of here!" She yelled slamming the door shut and locking it. "Poppy come on!" I said knocking on the door, "Please!" "Go away!" I heard her yell from inside the house. I shook my head and walked away. I felt odd as I drove when I parked the car in garage I stumbled up the stairs to the kitchen. I walked to the living room falling in couch. "Honey?" My mother said. "What's wrong?" She kept saying. "Lucifer!" She yelled as I closed my eyes. "What?" He said walking into the room. "Oh, hmmmm, she sounds delicious Damon, oh those lips, the body Damon, oh it makes me feel so, well good." He said smiling and walking over to me. "He feels different, he might be changing." He said picking me up and walking.

Poppy's POV

I sat and waited, it had been a week all my calls went to voice mail. I picked up my phone and called the number. "Hi, Sorry I can't make it to the phone, please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Later." His voice said as it went to voice mail. "Hey Damon, it's me Poppy, sorry about calling so many times. . . I feel so bad about what happened, please call me." I said shutting the phone getting a cold shock run down my back.

Damon's POV

I opened my eyes to see people faces, my father, mother and many other people. "It can't be!" "No way!" "He should be like you!" "It's not possible!" "What is it? I say?" I heard voices say. "What it is. . ." I muttered as my fathers red face showed. "Son, your changing, becoming one of us!" He said. "Dad, were the hell are we?" I said. "You just said it boy. . ." He said rubbing my sore face. "Oww!" I screamed. "We are home, we are in hell!" He added walking away. "Lets go, stay here Damon." He said walking away and closing the door. I look around the room, no one was there. I got up and felt I had no shirt on. I stood up and walked to the mirror on the wall. "Holy, mother of God." I said looking at my self. I seemed to be changing, I was more buff, face all swollen. I felt a growl from within I looked as my face changed black small lines and as I opened my mouth small perfect pointed fangs, I touched them they were as sharp as a razors. I looked to see the door open a small black haired girl walked in. "Holy shit! Damon is that really you!?" She said looking at me and closing the door. "Ya, who the hell are you?" I said walking towards her. "Damon. it's me Victoria!" She said laughing a small evil laugh. "Vikki!" I said wrapping my arms around her and hugging her. "Now, now Damon!" She said pushing me away. "That's Miss. Vikki to you." Victoria said. "What's wrong with me?" I said touching the lines on my face. "Damon, your, well you are your mother. . ." She said looking at the floor. "What my mother is an Angel, Vik." I said looking her in the eyes. "Damon, your real mother." She said looking at me as anger grew through me. "What!" I yelled grabbing her and smacking her into a wall. "Damon!" She screamed as black feathered wings grew out of her back. "Let me GOOOOO!" She screamed as I threw her down hard on the floor, she hissed at me fangs as well in her mouth as mine. I threw open the door, to angry to stop at her screams. I walked (well ran) to my fathers meeting room, were voices were from inside, I threw the door open and walked in. "What the-" He started as I threw his against the wall. People starred as I held him, he smiled and pushed me back. "Damon, she told you?" He said throwing me my phone. "She called." He added pushing me out of the room. I walked calmly back to my room, walking in as my mother (well step--mother) sat on my bed with a large cup in her hands. "Damon, drink this." She said handing it to me and leaving. I held the cup in my hands and drank it, the sweet blood, streaming down my throat.

Poppy's POV

"Hello?" I said opening my phone. "Hey, Pops, its me Damon." He said. "Damon! Hi!" I said sitting on my bed. "Sorry, I haven't called you back. I have been well busy." He said. "It's ok." I said. "Hey Damon you ready." I heard a voice say in the background. "Damon who is that?" I said. "No one, have to go, love you." He said as the phone clicked. OMG is he cheating on me? I thought as millons of thougts went through my mind.

Damon's POV

"Oh, Damon, oh, Damon, oh-" Maggie an old friend chanted as my fangs met her flesh. "Shut, up Mikkie!" I yelled backing away. "Damon don't stop, it feels so, well good." Maggie moaned licking her lips and fixing her bra strap. "Maggie, put your clothes back on." I said turning around and grabbing my phone flipping it open and looking at Poppy's face, I smile and close it. "Come on Damon. . ." Maggie says standing up and flying over to me, wrapping her legs around me and kissing my neck. "Oh, my god." I heard a voice say. I looked at the door to see Vikki holding someone in her arms. "Oh, my god!" I yelled throwing Maggie off my and towards Vikki fangs drawn. I ran towards Vikki grabbing the bag from her and pushing them out locking the door I put the bag on my bed, I opened the bag to see blonde curls, blood. "Poppy!" I said falling to my knees.

Poppy's POV

I don't know how it happened, all I felt was something hitting the back of my head and being stuffed into a bag. . .

Damon's POV

I sat there sitting on the floor, looking at her, no movement, no breath, no sign of life. . . I sat there rubbing her hand. I didn't dare move.

Poppy's POV

I felt him, I couldn't open my eyes, it felt like someone was holding them shut. "Damon. . ." I said gribbing his hand tighter.

Damon's POV

I shook as her grib grew tighter I smiled and watched as her eyes opened. "Poppy?" I said looking at her. "Damon?" She said looking me in the eyes. I smiled and knelt down kissing her forehead. She gave a weak smile and tried to sit up. "Don't, rest." I said pushing her back down. I watched as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Poppy's POV

I awoke laying on a bed, I seemed to be all alone. I looked around the room, no was there. "Damon?" I said sitting up. "Were are you?" I heard the door click tears welling in my eyes. "Damon?" I said. "Poppy?" He said walking in and closing the door. A smile crossed his face as he ran to me picked me up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, not wanting to let him go. "Where have you been?" I said tears streaming down my face. "Here. . ." He said hugging me tighter. "Damon, I missed you." I said as the door opened again.

Damon's POV

I heard the door click open, I held Poppy tighter and looked at the door stood my father. I showed him my fangs and put Poppy down. "Damon?" She said. "Well, well if it's not the girl." My father said. "What do you want!" I said pushing Poppy behind me. "Come to the meeting room, now." He said walking forward. "Oh and bring the girl too." He added walking forward. I held Poppy's hand as we walked forward. "Damon?" She said over and over again. Anger was flowing through me. Opening the door I stopped in shock. Everyone was there.

Poppy's POV

I stood by Damon's side as we entered the room, there was so many people. Well over a thousand I belive so. "Damon? What's going on?" I said grabbing his hand tighter. "Poppy please don't answer any of there questions." He said turning and looking me in the eyes. I felt hands go on shoulders and being pulled back. "DAMON!" I screamed. . .

Damon's POV

"POPPY!" I yelled as she was pulled towards my father. "Father, let her GO!" I yelled as she was seated next to him. "Damon?" She wimperd. "Why? WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?" I yelled. "You know the rules boy." He said. "Father. . .I love her." I said looking into her eyes. "Love stupid thing. . . Do you know how your mother died boy?" He said looking at me. "No." I said. "Well, I will tell you." My father said smirking back a laugh. "She was, um let me see. . . About 18 when we met, so beautiful, blonde hair, green eyes, perfect smile. My father, your grandfather didn't like me dating a outsider,I didn't listen. I married her when we were 20. I loved her. . . She had been hiding a secret from me and I was hinding one from her, we promised each other when we married we would tell each other every secret we ever had. So when she was pregnent we talked she told me who she was, I told her." My father sighed rubbing his face. "When she was in labor, she started getting weak. . . I knew she was going to be very tired when she woke so I told her what I had been doing. . . when she was pregnent. . . I cheated on her with your mother. . ." He said stobbing in between words. "She is not my mother." I grumbled. "Well, when I told her she got weak, we had to help her with some of her last energy. . . before, I well killed her." He said smiling looking at me. "YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!!!!!!!" I yelled feeling my self change I threw him against the wall,hearing his breathing slow. "You can't kill me boy." He said pushing me back and grabbing Poppy. "Let her go!" I said. "You can't kill me and I would never kill you, so I will kill her. Like I did with your mother." He said grabbing Poppy around the neck.

Poppy's POV

I was scared, didn't know what to do, I was thinking of something to say one last word, when it all went black. "I heard Damon yell "NOOOOO!" and fadded I felt my body fall on the cold marble floor. I think I was dead. When I saw Damon change. . . I had never seen anything like. . . the person I love was a. . . monster!


End file.
